(not) Fine
by Jcansnh
Summary: Tentang bentuk tanggung jawab Oh Heejun atas candaannya yang berbahaya terhadap Woo Jinyoung/Jinyoung tersenyum, membuat Heejun merasa dadanya sesak. "Aku baik, kok." [ Oh Heejun ; Woo Jinyoung ; MixNine ]


"Jinyoung?"

Tak ada sahutan, membuat Heejun melangkahkan kaki dan mendekati lelaki yang ternyata tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

Heejun mengulas senyum, berbeda dengan senyum konyol yang biasa ia suguhkan di hadapan kamera. Lelaki dengan tinggi 180 senti itu menepuk bahu Jinyoung sedikit keras, berusaha mengusik tidurnya.

"Hng?"

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. "Heejun _hyung_?"

Si peringkat 1 perlahan bangkit dan duduk di kasur, menepuk spot kosong disebelahnya, mengintruksikan Heejun untuk menempati spot itu.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menggosok satu kelopak matanya.

"Pinggangmu, baik?"

Jinyoung mengernyit. "Hah?" Dua detik kemudian Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Haha, santai aja _hyung_."

"Kasar banget aku tadi ya?"

Jinyoung tersenyum, membuat Heejun merasa dadanya sesak.

"Aku baik, kok."

"Bohong ya?"

"Akuㅡ"

"Berbalik," titah Heejun.

" _Hyung_ ㅡ"

"Aku akan mengoleskan krim dan memasang penghangat di pinggangmu."

"Tapiㅡ"

"Woo Jinyoung, aku sedang bertanggung jawab disini."

Dan Jinyoung menyerah. Ia segera kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tengkurap, serta sedikit mengangkat kaos yang ia kenakan.

Tangan Heejun bergetar saat hendak meratakan krim di bagian kulit Jinyoung. Berulang kali mensugestikan pikirannya; _'Tahan nafsumu Oh Heejun, tupai ini sedang menderita karenamu, stupid!'_

"Jinyoung."

"Hmm."

"Kau bohong ya?"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Heejun melirik dan mendapati Jinyoung meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan nyaman. "Kau bilang baik-baik saja, tapi disini memerah."

Heejun mengikuti warna merah itu. "Maaf, Jinyoung." _Maknae_ KNK itu sedikit menurunkan karet celana yang dikenakan Jinyoung dan warna merah itu terhenti di sekitar pinggul, membuatnya meringis.

Tanpa ia tahu, Jinyoung sedang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar dari mata besar Heejun.

"Sudah," ujar Heejun tak berapa lama, membuat Jinyoung kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Terima kasih, Heejun _hyung_."

Heejun tersenyum. "Maaf, Jinyoung."

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jinyoung.

Heejun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dari mana hyung tahu tentang pinggangku?"

Heejun membatu beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum. " _Feeling_?"

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum.

"Istirahat saja dulu, nanti kalau sudah mendingan baru menyusul kami di ruangan."

" _Hyung_ , mau pergi ke ruang latihan lagi?"

"Iya. Kenapa, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung mengalihkan tatapannya. "Temani aku disini saja," cicitnya.

Heejun tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu Jinyoung.

"Baiklah, ayo istirahat tupai besar."

Jinyoung tersenyum dan segera berbaring, mencari posisi terbaik. Sama halnya dengan Heejun.

Tidak menyadari _trainee_ lain yang bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu kamar yang sejak awal menjadi saksi keduanya.

.

.

.

 _"Jason, mau kemana?"_

 _Yang dipergoki menoleh. "Memberi obat Jinyoung. Hmm aku disini sebagai Kim Byeongkwan, omong-omong."_

 _Heejun tersenyum canggung. "Oke-oke Byeongkwan."_

 _Byeongkwan mengangguk dan bersiap pergi, tapi tertahan kembali akibat Heejun. "Woo Jinyoung, kenapa?"_

 _"Cedera ringan."_

 _"Hah? Karena apa?"_

Leader team Apricot Flavor _itu ingin sekali berkata; 'Ya karenamu lah, bodoh!'_

 _Tetapi yang keluar hanya, "Karena bercandamu tadi, Oh Heejun."_

 _Heejun terkejut. "Cederanya parah? Jinyoung baik-baik saja, kan?"_

 _"Pinggangnya memerah."_

 _Kening Heejun berkerut tidak suka ketika_ main dancer A.C.E _itu mengatakan letak tubuh Jinyoung yang cedera._

 _"Oh ya? Bisa aku saja yang pergi?"_

 _Gantian kening Byeongkwan yang berkerut tidak suka. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena aku yang menyebabkan ia cedera dan kau juga pemimpin_ team _, kau ingin meninggalkan anggotamu yang sedang latihan?"_

 _Pada akhirnya Byeongkwan menyerah. Memberikan bungkusan putih itu pada Heejun. Tetapi ia diam-diam membuntuti, setelah menitipkan gelar_ leader _pada Yao Mingming._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alasan aku nonton Mixnine adalah orang gilanya produce101ㅡWoo Jinyoung! Dan si sipitㅡLee Gunmin! Tapi ternyata makin lama aku suka Heejun(matanya itu lucu), Jason(skill dancenya itu jempol!), Hyojin(mas centerku),Mingming+Doyoon(aku followers seventeen-tv), dan Shin Ryujin itu cantiq sekali hngggg. Adakah yg nntn mixnine disini?

Asli becandaannya team Paradise Lost itu bahaya banget tau-_- aku takut pas liat Jinyoung diangkat angkat sm diputer gitu-_-

Ps : Jinyoung menel ya di Mixnine. Hmmmmmmmm


End file.
